Charlotta Sharlandt
For Use In: None, character was killed at Dumai's Wells. Name: Charlotta Sharlandt (NSW) Age: 198 Place of Birth: Whitebridge Physical description: Charlotta Sedai stands taller than most women, with a proud, straight back. She is thin, without a very female figure and usually wears clothes in a simple cut, but in the finest fabrics and with delicious embroidery. Her hair is long and black, with thick streaks of white. It is usually in a tight bun at the back of her head. Her eyes are a cold, pale blue that often stares at other people she meets without her being aware of it. Character History Charlotta Sharlandt was born to a shopkeeper in Whitebridge. Her mother died shortly after her brith because of loss of blood. Master Sharlandt, the shopkeeper, hated his daughter for killing his beloved wife and refused to have anything to do with her and hired a nurse to care for the child as she saw fit. The nurse left when she was 1 year old and Charlotta's first 10 years were spent with many different women coming into her home to raise her. They all saw this as a way to earn some money for a short time and never stayed for very long. Her father never considered this to be a problematic way for a child to grow up, but after her tenth birthday he figured he had spent enough money on her and decided it was time she payed him back and set her to work in his shop, tidying and cleaning the floors. Charlotta never said anything against this, being afraid of her father as if he might hurt her if she did not please him. When she was 12 Charlotta's father noticed that some men were starting to see her grow into a young woman and he let them pay for her "services", thinking this was a more effective way for the girl pay back all the money he had spent on hiring nurses for her. The girl was terrified at this new change, but at the same time a feeling of constant hate started to grow inside her, a hate she could not understand, but she knew it would remain inside her forever. It was one of her costumers who told her about the Shadow and the Great Lord of the Dark. He had noticed that she was not happy about her situation and knew she had no one to turn to about what he said to her, and so he taught her much about the Dark. By the age of 15 she had sworn to follow the Great Lord and whenever she could get away she did errands for the Darkfriend who had turned her over. It was on one of those errands that she met an Aes Sedai and spoke to her shortly, but long enough for her to wish she could Channel and use the One Power. With the One Power she could seek revenge over those who had wronged her. At the age of 16 Charlotta got the chance to leave her father's house. He had gone out to drink and gamble with some other men and had forgotten to lock her inside her room like he had always done every night before. She jumped out of a window in the second floor and ran off into the night, despite a throbbing ankle. By working along the road, using the skills of a prostitute that she had learned she managed to travel north, to the grand city of Tar Valon. She had a firm goal, the White Tower and didn't even look around at her surroundings when she came onto the island and walked through the city. She was quickly admitted into the Tower and after waiting for a while she was brought to the Mistress of Novices who tested her for the ability to Channel. She passed the test and was given a white dress and a room to sleep in during her training. Charlotta was forever faithful to the Dark, and she knew a secret Ajah existed, one pledged to the Shadow, the Black Ajah. Despite her effords to find one of its Sisters, they remained hidden from her. Especially one sister payed her extra attention, one of the Whites. Her name was Lilarla and she taught Charlotta about cold reason and logic. The cool air of the White Sisters attracted her, she liked Lilarla's arrogant and icy attitude. The woman never let the child think she liked her, but she had recognized a candidate for her Ajah and carefully guided Charlotta to her choice of Ajah. She was raised to Accepted after ten years as a novice, and to Aes Sedai after another ten years. After swearing her oaths and facing the Sisters of the seven known Ajahs she did not hesitate even a second before taking a step towards the Whites. Lilarla was the first one to greet her, having known the girl's choice for years already. But greeting her to the White Ajah was not the only thing she wanted. Lilarla had also known that the newest White was a Friend of the Dark and now the time had come to introduce her to the Ajah she had searched for ever since she was a Novice, it had been closer than she thought. Not only did she now have to learn everything that a new White had to learn, such as secret costums and weaves known only to them, she also had to start training to be a candidate for the Black Ajah. All in all this gave her many sleepless nights in the start of her career as an Aes Sedai. It took her a long time to be accepted by the Blacks, but she was not turned down. The first thing she did after being raised and when she was ready to leave the Tower, was to go back to Whitebridge. She found her father still alive, although in poor health and his shop was closed. He did not recognize her at first, but she made sure he knew her before she used some rather nasty weaves to torture him. He was dead when she left him and she hid her tracks well. No one could ever say what had killed the old man, and leaving the expression of horror in his face even after his death, but rumours spread about anything from Shadowspawn to the Whitecloaks. An Aes Sedai was never mentioned in those rumours. Although never reaching a high rank in her Ajahs, other than the natural respect gained by age and loyalty, Charlotta served them both as best as she could. She seeks pleasure in creating pain for others, torture of animals and even helpless children is not unknown to her. She has few friends, and she rarely agrees to anyone in other Ajahs, except maybe the Reds. In her point of view one should not even bother to gentle male channelers, but rather just kill them at once rather than spending time and effort on them. She does not say this aloud to many, though. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:White Ajah Bios Category:Black Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios Category:Deceased Bios